The Forgotten
by Darkmoon111
Summary: Percy changed in his short period of Tartarous. New Allies emerged and New enemies. After the War the gods threw him into Tartarous. He wants revenge. With a group of deadly warriors, he has to bide time, but he will get his vengeance.
1. Prologue

The Forgotten - Chapter 1

A scarred and bloody hand scrabbled around at the edge of Tartarous. It hooked into the dirt and painfully another hand came into view. It too found grip on the edge. Soon the owner of the hands began pulling himself out of the bottomless pit.

The man was as scarred and bloody as his hands. His skin was so white, he was almost transparent. He muscles were ripped; it was like you had got a skeleton and put muscle on it. He wore a black tattered t-shirt and black ripped jeans, which contrasted his skin making him look ghostly. He had black ragged hair that almost reached his shoulders. His faced was marred with a scar that curled from his left eye down his cheek and to the left edge of his mouth.

He began to drag himself away from the pit. He slowly pushed himself to a large rock and pulled his body onto it. He sat there for many hours, regaining his strength. He stood up and walked out to the fields of apostle. In the distance a black castle stood on a hill – Hades palace. He stared out across the fields knowing that was the one way out. He sighed and began to draw shadows around him. Willing them to take him elsewhere.

"Hey." A voice shouted from behind him. The scarred man turned and saw a man calling out at him. "Who are you? What is your business in the underworld? Do not lie, you are not dead. You should not be here." The man wore black clothes and had a pure black sword in his hand.  
"Nico, do you not recognize me I have not changed that much." The scarred man said with a chuckle, "At least not in appearance."  
"Percy you made it out." Nico ran up to him and clasped him on the shoulder, "You have changed more than you know, you're a man now not an eighteen year old boy. I wouldn't have recognized you if you had not spoke.'"  
"You're right, I am a boy no longer. Tell me, what has happen in my absence."  
"Much, but this is no place to talk come to my father's palace, he will not turn you in to the rest of the Olympians."  
"I will come but you must swear on the river Styx that I will not be harmed by Hades or anyone or anything of the underworld."  
"I swear on the river Styx that you will not be harmed by Hades or anyone or anything of the underworld. Now come, time is short. It will not be long before the Olympians realize you have been released, Percy."

Nico offered his hand to Percy and they allowed the shadows to claim them.


	2. The Plan

The Forgotten – Chapter 2

Nico and Percy emerged from the shadows in the throne room of Hades palace. The shadows seemed to stick to them as if they were a part of their bodies. The throne room was large and spacious. It was lined with statues of heroes and Greek monsters and creatures. Centaurs with spears, heroes dressed in armor, hydras breathing fire and Roman legionaries.

"Who dares enters my throne room without permission." At one end of the throne room there were two thrones. One was a magnificent obsidian throne with skeleton carvings, next to it was a beautiful throne, also obsidian but with intricate carvings of flowers. The first flower throne was empty but in the other sat Hades. He wore his usual robes made of the faces of the dammed.

"Father." Nico walked up to his Hade's throne and knelt.  
"Who are you?" Hades barked at Percy. "What have I said, Nico, about bringing your friends here."  
"I must have changed more than I though. Don't you recognize me Uncle?" Percy asked  
"Percy. You have made it out."  
"Obviously."  
"It's a good thing Persephone is not here. She like the rest of the Olympians aside my dear sister Hestia still think you're a traitor."

"Unfortunate, I hoped they'd realize their mistake. War is coming, Kronos, the rest of the Titans and Gaea have teamed up. I estimate they have about ten years till they attack."  
Hades let out a low whistle "The gods will be completely destroyed. This is worse than I thought. I cannot interfere, the ancient laws forbid me."  
"Well that sucks." Nico stated.  
"For you. The Titians and gods think I'm out of reach, no one other than you two know I have escaped." Percy muttered.  
A bright flash lit up the room and out of the fireplace came a woman.  
"Lady Hestia, sister, to what do I own the pleasure?" Hades asked.

"I have a plan that involves you, your son and Percy. It could be the one way to get out of this mess and still remain on neutral ground."  
"What is this plan Hestia? I have no love for any of the Olympians nor any other god, Titian or Primordial. I'd prefer to stay out of this conflict entirely." Percy said.  
"The plan is for you to create a group of demi-gods, like the Hunters but neutral and for both male and female. They will have no alliance with anyone and will simply go around killing evil mortals and monsters. They will recruit and also help other demi-gods to camp half-blood and to the hunters."  
"What would the purpose of this be? As much as l like killing monsters, I don't think this has any relevance to the situation."

"Oh, but it does. You cannot hide from me that you are the Champion of the Pit Arena. You are one of the best, if not, the best warrior of all time. You can train others, make the campers and hunters look inadequate, you are better than you know."  
"You're him, Strazio. The Champion of the Pit Arena, the strongest warrior in Tartarous, you have to beat millions of monsters and Titians and evil beings." Hades injected with a slight look of awe on his face.  
"That's what I was called in the pit, it means torture and torment in Italian." Percy turned to Hestia and said, "Training others to be stronger sounds pretty good, I'd love to have a group of powerful warriors to rub into the gods faces."  
"That wasn't the point, but as modern people say, whatever. Now to answer your original question, the purpose of this is to have a group of completely neutral warriors that are powerful but only attack in defense and kill only evil/ monovalent beings. In this way you have complete freedom to attack monsters and titans, and stop the spread of evil, without allowing an opening to attack the gods."

"So, the group will be completely neutral and yet we help the gods. That doesn't sound neutral and also there is the little fact that I don't want to help the gods, they put me down into Tartarous to rot. They actually thought I would betray them simply because I'm more powerful than I should be." Percy let out a bitter laugh, "I still don't see enough of in this for me, at the moment all that's happening is you attempting me to be the Olympians little pawn again, doing whatever suits you best. Well let me give you a reality check, I don't want anything to do with any of you, I've had enough of following people blindly only to lose everything. The only reason I came out of Tartarous was to stop the torture and torment down there. To stop others making the same mistake I did."

"Percy, not all of us wanted to put you into Tartarous." Hades replied  
"Don't call me Percy, I'm Strazio now. And as for the fact you personally didn't vote me to Tartarous, that is the only reason I'm here, talking to you otherwise I'd have killed you by now."  
"I'm a god, boy, have respect." Hades roared.  
"I'm a Titian, god and primordial killer, try me, Hades, I dare you."  
"I forgot how insolent you are." Muttered Hades.  
"So, Strazio, What do you say to this offer? You have your group of warriors – you can do whatever you like, as long as you help us till we defeat Kronos, we will have a truce." Hestia intervened.  
"Agreed, but after Kronos is defeated, I want nothing to do with the Olympians. At all, understood?" Percy snarled.  
Hestia nodded and flashed out.  
Percy turned and looked straight at Nico, "Would you like to be the first of the Forgotten?"


	3. Nine and a half years later

The Forgotten – Chapter 3

9½ years later…

The howl of wolves filled the night. The moon hung bright of a forest of trees that stretched for miles. Girls dressed in silver flitted in and out of the trees, bows loaded with arrows in their hands. A snarl of a monster broke the wolves howling. The manticore had felt Artemis's Hunters arrows before and was not keen on being sent to Tartarous by them. The manticore raced through the woods heading for a monster nest that could give him some protection.

"Steady your bows." The call of the _Lieutenant_ of the Hunters.  
The manticore raced as fast as possible, he knew only a couple of hundred meters there would be shelter. Silver arrows began rain down on him and he snarled and zig-zagged through the trees. He burst out into a clearing and raced to the other side where a rocky cave entrance stood. The manticore almost sighed in relief.

As the manticore neared the cave entrance he suddenly stopped and began to back away. A black cloaked figure stood in the shadows of the entrance. The manticore gulped, the hunters didn't seem so bad now. A shout made him turn and the manticore found himself stuck in-between two forces, one gave a swift merciful death, but with humiliation, while the other gave a painful, bloody death and a insurance of a mortal's lifetime in Tartarous. The only way was to distract the Hunters with the cloaked man and escape in the shadows. He had to make them curious to why he did not go straight into the monster nest.

"You don't want to kill me, Hunters." The manticore whined.  
"You are a monster, a beast, you are in My Lady Artemis's realm, we can hunt you beast." The _Lieutenant_of Artemis said.  
"I really wouldn't _they_ don't like others stealing _their_ targets."  
"What's that supposed to mean, monster. You are no one's target, except ours. Steady your bow hunters."  
"I really wouldn't." The manticore tried to smile smugly but it was more like someone with a very painful tooth ache.  
"Shut up beast. Hunters, Fire"

Before the hunters even drew back their bows, a pure black arrow flew out of the cave's shadows and pierced the manticore's neck, killing it instantly.

"You shot that?" the lieutenant of Artemis gasped in surprise.

"I did. You should have listen to the manticore, little girls. I don't like anyone stealing my kills."  
"Who dares interfere with my hunters?" A brilliant white flash of light blinded the hunters for a moment, they shielded their eyes but the hooded man seemed unaffected even though the light was closest to him.

The light dimmed and in its place stood a young girl with auburn hair and silver eyes. She looked about twelve but radiated an aura that told she was far older than she looked. Her skin let out a silvery glow like moonlight. The Hunters bowed to Lady Artemis.

A chuckle of amusement came from the shadowed man. He stepped out of the shadows and came into the partial light of the moon. He was hooded with a black cloak, shadows still clung to him and an aura of dark power surrounded him. A pure black bow was in his hands.

"I do." The man said.  
"Who are you, boy? What are you doing here? Tell me before have your head."

The man made another chuckle. "You would have to get it in the first place, Artemis. Names are not as important, they are easily changed. I mean you no harm, at least not now, but follow through with that killing threat and I may have to take action. As for what I am doing, I am hunting. If you little girls hadn't interfered with my hunt, I would have had some fun with manticore but you got in the way so I was forced to kill it quickly. Don't interfere with my hunt again or you will regret it."

"I am a goddess, boy. My hunters have been hunting this manticore for three days, you interfered with their hunt and threatened my hunters. You're very lucky I haven't killed you yet. Tell me your name and I won't kill you."  
"There are things worse than dying. My name is Strazio."  
"It's dangerous to claim you are called that, boy. You'll make far worse enemies than even me. What is your real name?"  
"Do not push me, moon goddess, I have told you the name I go by now. That is enough." Something in his voice said that he was a bad enemy to make, a person whom would not fail.  
Artemis snapped her fingers and bronze chains materialized around the man, and his bow dropped to the ground forced out of his hands. He laughed, amused by the attempts to restrain him.

Artemis snapped, "You won't be laughing by the time I get you to Olympus."  
"You gods never learn. You are all the same. You actually believe I will just go willingly to Olympus? You have got to be kidding, if I didn't know you, gods, I would think this was a joke."

Artemis snapped her fingers once again and a gag appeared over the hooded man's mouth.  
"Save your chatter, you're coming with me, whether you like it or not, boy. Now let's see that face shall we?"  
Artemis walked over and was about to pull off his hood when a snap of a branch suddenly broke the silent night air.

Artemis spun around and snapped her head to the exact position the sound came, her body crouched, muscles tensed, hunting knives in her hands and eyes flickering expertly in an attempt to find out what had made the noise. The hunters all pulled out their bows and trained them in the same direction.

"What was that?" The tense voice of one of the hunters.

**So I end with a bit of a cliff hanger. Hope you like it. Took me ages to think of how Percy as Strazio would be introduced to the gods. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I am open for any pairing in this story. **

***Darkmoon111* **


	4. Run, goddess

Chapter 4

**Hope you like this one =). Artemis's POV later on. **

"_What was that?" The tense voice of one of the hunters._

A bird flew out of the trees and landed on the shoulder of the hooded man. The bird was pure black raptor, its eyes, a startling shade of gold, and its beak, razor sharp.

The man put up his hand a got something out of a pouch in his belt and feed it to the bird, and then to Artemis's surprise began pet the raptor.

The hunters all turned and looked at the man and the bird, Artemis tensed noticing that the chains broken and lay in pieces around his feet; the gag was on the ground and the bow was nowhere in sight.

Her left eye twitched as she examined the man and the chains. Dark power was on him and blood magic was used on the chains.

The man was far more powerful than she expected, but he was also mortal - which puzzled her. Any man with this sort of power would have self-combusted.

She looked closer, she realized that the man had partial immortality, like her own hunters, that was very interesting.

She attempted to enter the man's mind but was pushed back by a very powerful skilled mind barrier. Almost at the level where she would be physically weakened. The man looked at her and a ghost of a smile was hinted in the little amount of face she could see. Artemis stood frozen in place staring at the man shocked.

The hunters, now, realizing the man was free, raised their bows and pointed them at the man. Artemis, shook herself out of shock raised her eyebrow at the man.  
"What are you hoping to accomplish by escaping from the chains you have nowhere to go, you are surrounded."

The man smirked and replied, "Turn around. You'll find you that you are the ones surrounded." Artemis looked around and found other hooded men and women surrounding her, with a variety of weapons from bows, crossbows and throwing knifes to daggers, spears and swords, there was even a massive dude with a morning star.

She turned back to look at the man claiming to be Strazio but he was gone. On top of the cave he stood still hooded. He had an arrogant smirk on his face. "Do you believe I'm Strazio now, Goddess?"

Artemis gasped, feeling her power weaken at a remarkable rate. She sent out a mind barrier to the hunters and quickly teleported her and all the hunters away in a bright flash of silver light.

As she left Strazio called out in her mind easily disabling her mental barriers that had held for over a millennia, _Run Goddess, because you have no chance against me. Neither will you have a chance without me. Listen to your Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia, if you don't want to spend eternity in Tartarous._

Line break of Time

Artemis's POV

It was an hour ago and I'm still uneasy and weak. The legends and rumors were true. Strazio and his band of warriors that called themselves the forgotten were more than just real, but as powerful and dangerous as the myths proclaimed.

Strazio had the power to drain power from others merely by being in their presence. He was one of the most devious, sadistic, bloody men on the planet, it was no surprise he was rumored to have come from Tartarous

I must get to Olympus to warn the council but teleporting all the hunters away to campsite which was in California then using my power to pack up camp in seconds and then once again teleporting, this time to Long island, was exhausting, especially as I had no physical contact with the hunters and that Strazio had managed to drain a large portion of my energy before I teleported away.

Unfortunately in my haste, I did not manage to teleport directly to the borders of camp half-blood so we were camped in a forest, until I regain strength enough to teleport to Olympus.

As my thoughts drifted, I attempted to gather as much information as possible from what I had seen and compare that to the myths. There were about fifteen or sixteen people that were in the forgotten, More men if body shape was to judge on. That fitted the legend right.

I was interested to see at least four had bows – not counting Strazio. Another four had swords, two had daggers, two had hammers, one had a spear, one had throwing knifes and one had the morning star.

They all were very powerful, there was a dark aura to all of them but they were nowhere near as dark and powerful as Strazio. They were all had partial immortality like my hunters but that could only be granted by a god, and what god would help them?

My thoughts were interrupted by my Lieutenant, Phoebe.

"Milady, we must be getting to camp Half-Blood, the sun has risen and if we don't start moving now we will be not get there by nightfall."  
"Yes, Phoebe, is everything ready?"  
Phoebe nodded.

"Good, I will teleport to Olympus now. Get to camp Half-blood but tell no one of what happened, this must not be let out; it will cause mass panic. Tell the other hunters to say nothing and tell Chiron that we encountered Strazio and that at least some of the Legends are true. Make sure no one other than him hears of this, Understand?"

"Yes Milady." Phoebe nodded and exited the tent. I sighed, gathering my thoughts and exited after her.

I looked all my hunters in the eyes, breathing slowly I gathered my energy to teleport to Olympus. I nodded to Phoebe and disappeared in a brilliant flash of silver light.

Line break

3rd person POV

Artemis flashed into the Throne room which was empty besides Hestia and promptly fainted due to exhaustion. Hestia gasped and ran from her place at the hearth and flashed her over to Apollo's temple.

Apollo was sitting near the Altar with Hermes talking and laughing. When he saw Artemis he paled considerably, and almost fainted himself.

"Who did this?" He demanded, as he ran over to Artemis's prone body.  
"I don't know she flashed into the throne room and fainted. Hermes tell Zeus to come, I don't think this is an accident."  
"Yes, Hestia." Hermes immediately zoomed out of the door and raced to Zeus's palace. Apollo began to chant in ancient Greek, healing Artemis.  
"There." Apollo lent back exhausted. "Who could have done this? Artemis is one of the best fighters and one of the more powerful Olympians. Could it be a Titian?"  
"I have a bad feeling that it could be worse, let us all hope I am wrong." Hestia look troubled and unsettled.

Artemis stirred and suddenly woke. Her eye flew wide open and she tried to get up. Apollo knelt down beside her.  
"Are you ok, Sis?" He asked.  
"Fine. Apollo, call a meeting I have some very troubling news."  
"Hermes has gone to inform Zeus." Hestia said, Artemis jumped at her voice.

A horn sounded in the distance. Apollo scooped up Artemis, and to his surprise she didn't argue, and with Hestia flashed out.

**Did you hate it, Love it? Send in reviews to make me go faster ;)**

***Darkmoon111***


	5. Myth?

Chapter 5

**Surprise! Another chapter. Don't kill me – I know it's later than usual. I will try to update once a week. If you read any of my other Fanfic'c, I'm sorry to say that I probably won't be updating them, I'm trying to concentrate on this one only, OK. This is my longest chapter so far, almost 1,300 words. Happy birthday to anyone who has a birthday this month and happy July to everyone else. I Hope you like =)**

(3rd person POV)

The throne room was bubbling with activity as different gods flashed into the room onto their thrones. All the gods talked loudly and speculated why they were there. Even Hades was their sitting on a throne of bones, across from Hestia's throne of fiery embers.

All the gods except Artemis, Apollo and Hestia sat on their thrones, looking pointedly at Zeus, annoyed that he had to call a meeting now. He cleared his throat and announced, "Hermes has informed me that Artemis was attacked."  
Chaos broke out as everyone in the room started shouting, waving their arms around, and asking ridiculous questions.  
'How is this possible?"  
Who would attack Artemis?"  
"Are they coming after the rest of us?"  
"Titans?"  
"Father?"

"Quiet." Zeus thundered. "Sit down and listen." All the gods shot glares at Zeus but they sat down and mostly stopped talking.  
"I do not know what attacked her we are wait for Apollo to bring her once she is well enough."  
Suddenly a bright flash of light lit up the room, Apollo carrying Artemis and Hestia materialized in the Centre of the throne room. Hestia walked over to her throne and sat down while Apollo carried Artemis to her throne and sat her down carefully, then sat down on his own throne.

"Artemis, are you Ok?" Zeus asked  
"I've been better, I have some very troubling news, father." She sighed still feeling exhausted.  
"What happened?"  
"Strazio." She said simply.

The throne room became very still before everyone started to talk at once again. Zeus losing his patience slammed down his master bolt and yelled once again, "Quiet! Your questions can be answered one at a time." He turned to Artemis and asked, "Surely it was a fake, Strazio is a myth."  
"I thought that too. Until I meet him." She shuddered.  
"What happened?" Zeus pressed.

"I was watching the hunt from my chariot, they were hunting a manticore. They cornered him until he slipped over to a monster lair and then suddenly stopped. He turned around and the Hunters surrounded him. The manticore was pale and looked sick. He turned around and tried to talk to the hunters.

As they raised their bows a black arrow flew from the cave and embedded itself in the manticore's neck, effectively killing it with only one arrow. He came out into the light and the hunters surrounded him, he had a dark aura to him. I immediately flashed over because he seemed to be using some dark power to entrance the hunters into freezing up and letting him go.

He laughed at me, amused that I was there. I attempted to interrogate him he laughed and I threated to kill him. He chuckled and threatened me back. I asked for his name and he said he was Strazio. I was of course skeptical. I put chains on him and forced his bow away. He was still laughing so I tried to force a gag on him but his aura resisted. I told him I was taking him to Olympus and he started to smirk, insulting the gods, and with much more power than should have been necessary, I was able to force a gag on him.

I was about to rip off his hood when I sensed a presence behind me. A branch snapped behind me and I turned to see what it was. A black bird, a raptor, I think, flew out and landed on his shoulder. The chains lay at his feet smashed to pieces and the gag was on the ground. His bow just disappeared. He petted the bird and gave it something. I examined the chains and saw unmistakable signs of blood magic."

Everyone in the council gasped. Blood magic was dangerous and hard to control only a soul that was pure darkness could control it properly without destroying their mind completely. This what made it so rare and those whom could control it so dangerous, even if they weren't dealing with Strazio they would still be worried.

"He had an aura of darkness around him that seemed to shift and change. He had partial immortality like my hunters. I attempted to penetrate his mind but I was pushed back almost casually. He seemed to be challenging me, testing to see what I would do. I pretended to call his bluff and told him he had nowhere to go.

He told me to look around and suddenly other hidden presences came out of the shadows. The Forgotten warriors. They bare all the trademarks, they fit in with everything we have heard about them. Their black cloaks, their numbers and even their weaponry. I turned to look back at him and I found he had moved. He was on the top of the cave. He smirked and asked me weather I believed him. He began to suck my energy-"

"So he can suck energy, like the myth say?" Hermes asked, almost as if he didn't want to know.  
"Yes, he can and more, as I teleported away with my hunters, he disabled my mental barriers and spoke in my mind, and I quote - _Run Goddess, because you have no chance against me. Neither will you have a chance without me. Listen to your Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia, if you don't want to spend eternity in Tartarous._" Artemis finished.

The throne room was silent. Every god was deathly pale, what threat would be so bad a legendary criminal would want to ally with them. Everyone turned and looked at Hades and Hestia expectantly, besides Zeus and Poseidon whom exchanged worried glances.

"What do you two know that we need to listen to?" Asked Dionysus impatiently.

All the big three and Hestia once again exchanged glances.

"Hestia and I have been worried about disturbances in the pit for some time. We have told Zeus and Poseidon but we weren't believed. It's gotten worse especially since Strazio escaped 9 and a half years ago. I knew he was no myth, as did Hestia, but he is evasive. All we know is that he is a Champion of the pit arena.

His band of warriors are trained personally by him which makes them not only powerful but very skilled. He gave me a warning that Kronos and Gaia were rising together this time. We made a temporary truce for ten years. He said he shall rise before the eleventh year. He said he could not defeat Kronos alone.

He said he needed us to hold off the army and the giants while he faces the Titans and Gaia. I said we would not interfere with each other if we considered joining forces for the new war. He accepted."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You made a truce with a known criminal, because on his words Kronos was apparently rising." Artemis said astonished.

"He did not only come to Hades, he came to me also. He said that many gods betrayed him and I was the only one he trusted to contact. He explained that he contacted Hades but warned me he would not do so again.

As another way to gain my trust he gave me some of his memories off Tartarous with evidence of Kronos rising and off what happened to him there. He said to show them to you when he give a signal that we have less than a six months left till Kronos has enough energy to inhabit a body. This is obviously the signal."

"Show us." Hera demanded.

"Alright, but I warn you there are scenes that continue to haunt me to this day. Tartarous has gotten in a very bad shape."

**R&R Thx. Tell me what you think? OK? And please review if you want more.**

***Darkmoon111***


	6. Memories

Chapter 6

Hestia waved her hands and a wall of flame shot out of the ground. A scene showed through the flickering fire. The Point of View was of a man whom was chained to a wall in a cell. Through the iron bars there was Kronos and Krios speaking. Their voices and the man's vision drifted in and out of focus. Then it suddenly sharpen at something Kronos said.

"Less than twenty years till we have enough power to not only rise every monster and being stuck in this hell-hole, but to crush the Olympians. Now that our greatest threat is gone;" Kronos cast a look at the man in chains. "The Half-bloods are easy targets, especially now they have combined the two camps, and we shall dispose of them before they even know we have risen and they shall fall easily."

"What of Hades? He will almost certainly know when we have risen." Krios said anxiously.

"The other Olympians do trust nor listen to him. They will not heed his warnings." Kronos replied.

"What of the immortal demi-gods? They will not be as easily subdued, especially that Annie girl and the boy, Jason."

"All demi-gods have flaws, the Annie girl has pride and the son of Juniper has his arrogance. Without that wretched son of Poseidon, they are nothing, there is nothing keeping them from tearing each other apart. Demi-gods are easily manipulated, I won't need a mortal host this time."

A three telekines walked into view and hastily bowed to Kronos.

"My lord, your scythe is on schedule. One more dose of blood and it will be ready." The lead telekine said respectfully.

"Good, and I know just where to get the blood." Kronos looked hungrily at the man, blood lust clear in his cold golden eyes.

He walked over and unsheathed a clear dagger and pierced the man's body. The man began screaming, as a clearly intense pain filled him. Kronos pulled out the dagger from the man's chest, it was now not only covered in blood but had become infused with the blood to become red.

The scene changed. The Point of View was still of the same man. He was still chained to the wall of the cell. The gods watched as different Titans came in and tortured the man in different ways. The Titans never said the man's name but they made it clear that they hated him, maybe even more than they hated the Olympians.

Each titan tormented him, cutting and slashing his body. Forcing weights on his body, flattening him; having animals eat and bite various parts of him, in one instance, monstrous grubs were once forced to eat the insides of the man's body; dunking his head in lava; letting monsters play with him; poisons and acid were thrown at him and a clear favorite was Chinese water torture (when a person is strapped down and a drop of water regularly hits their head, after a few hours most people go insane).

There were other more gruesome, painful and unspeakable tortures that made the fields of punishment look like Elysium and the furies look like Mother Teresa. The man was tormented for hours, the floor was stained red with the rivers of blood that flowed from the man.

They were careful not to kill the man, healing his worst injuries but they were bringing him to the brink of death. The gods were spellbound by this sick torture. How the man was not completely insane scared them, almost as much as the tortures.

The scene changed for the last time. The man was looking down at his hands that were now barely held together with scared muscle tissue. The rest of his body covered in cuts, bruises, bites and burns. Scars traced intricate lines, scar upon scar, not an inch of skin was spared. He was malnourished and his skin was a sickly white, that made Hades skin look like a model's tan.

The sound of metal scraping against stone filled the air. Kronos walked in. "Hello, Hero." He sneered, "Ready to join me? Or do you want to go through another round?"

The man, exhausted, just shook his head tiredly. Kronos sighed as if expecting this, and he slowly drew his scythe.

He said to the man, "This is your last chance, before you go to the Pit Arena. Remember what the Olympians have done to you, they forced you in here, this is your chance for revenge, join me and you can have power you can bring the Olympians down. I can save you from the Pit Arena, you need not suffer any longer."

For the first time, in all the memories the gods had so far seen, the man's voice made a noise other than pain filled screams and hoarse yells.

"I will suffer either way, I will never stoop so low as to join you." His voice though barely above a whisper seemed to echo around the room. Kronos snarled and advanced towards the man, scythe lifted, ready to slash.

"You won't forget this pain, you will forever be in torment, and this is your torture." Kronos laughed.

"Do what you will, Kronos but in the end you shall fail in your ultimate goal, for like the Olympians you do not realize the truth. In the end, it matters not whom rules Earth, it is but the first step. The Olympians only rule because they are the best option not because they are good or wise. Soon they shall fall, action will be taken to make a better world, there are greater powers at work than you realize, soon there will be a better option, a new ruler, and it will not be you."

Kronos laughed, "It seems you've finally lost your mind, toke you long enough."

"Keep laughing, Kronos. Let's see who's truly laughing in the end."

Kronos snarled and slashed at the man's face, making a gash that curved down his face, from his left eye down his cheek and to the left edge of his mouth, his vision went flurry for a second and his left eye closed completely.  
"Here's a little reminder of me." Then Kronos slashed at the chains that held the man. He collapsed on the floor but he stood up unsteadily. "Time for the Arena, let's see how well you go without your friends."

The man stumbled out of the cell to a tunnel, at the end there was a gate, he walked towards it and entered the arena.

The screen of fire died down and the gods looked at each other stricken. There was no noise, only the crackling of the flames at the hearth. Whoever this man was, they sent him to Tartarus, to endure tortures that were unspeakable.

**YAY. Finished yet another chapter. Not very sure about the pairing though. If you think I should have one send in what you think, it can be anyone but Annabeth (preferably not Yoai – I'm not very good at writing that kind a stuff). This story is going to bash her a lot, sorry Percabeth fans, this ain't your story. **

**I do warn you the relationship may not be very committed seeing as I have some ideas that may clash with them (there may or may not be implied rape, I'm still deciding BUT there probably won't be any detailed sex scenes unless explicitly asked with more than five supporters, hence why so I far, this story is only rated T.) **

**I would also like to see if you guessed who some of the forgotten warriors are (besides Nico and Percy obviously). None are OCs - so start guessing. Thx all. **

***Darkmoon111***


	7. The Champion

Chapter 7

**Hey, please don't kill me. I know its three days later than usual. But… NEW CHAPTER. I would like to thank my good friend LittleMissThunderBird for giving me some excellent ideas. My favorite review was by IStoleYourIceCreamToday17 – Great guesses. Most of them are right. **

**To all those pestering me about if Luke is part of the Forbidden. I say to you wait and see (Or to those who actually know me – I'm not bluffing this time, promise).**

**I'm still open to any pairing.**

**On with the story… **

3rd person POV

Strazio smirked as he watch Artemis disappear with her hunters in a flash of silvery light. The Olympians would be wary of him now, not only had he got the message he was supposed to deliver across he gave the Olympians a healthy dose of fear as well, with the added bonus of Artemis's power. The power was delicious, like moonbeams liquefied. There was something about her power that was different. There was something more in it, something no other being he had drained had.

Strazio melted into the shadows and the rest of the forgotten warriors went with him. They arrived in a dark forest in Canada. Strazio walked out of the forest in a seemingly random direction. He came out to the remnants of a burnt mansion. The building had clearly been burnt years ago, perhaps even decades, but was still foreign in this land of ice and snow.

Strazio walked almost eerily as he ghosted over the blackened wood and the crisp snow making not a single sound. The forgotten warriors followed behind, not nearly as stealthily but close enough, to anyone listening they might occasionally her a scuff of a boot or a crackle of broken snow but not enough to even hint that there was anyone there let alone a group of people.

The black raptor flew off Strazio's shoulder and landed on a less burnt rafter in the corner of a more intact room. It was clear the raptor had made a nest there, twigs and leaves gathered in a roughly squashed circle shape.

Strazio moved into the burnt structure careful to not touch the crumbling wood. He walked into the middle where the shadows were at their darkest and reached down on the floor and tapped a symbol that was impossible to see if you weren't there before. The symbol glowed with a dark power and made the shadows even darker.

The ground beneath the warriors and Strazio disappeared and the fell down for whole seconds before being cushioned by the shadows around them. The darkness cleared and they were in a dark underground bunker lined with stone. They stood in a line behind Strazio and waited for his ruling. He turned and nodded and they each headed separate ways down several corridors that led off that particular room. Strazio walked immediately to the biggest corridor and walked down it.

He devoured into the seemingly endless mass of corridors and ended up at a set of massive double doors. The doors themselves were magnificent, made of Ebony with exquisite carvings that would have been beautiful if they did not depict detailed death and torture scenes. He opened the left door and slipped in. Inside the room was three caskets.

One made of a beautiful African mahogany wood, it was elegant and graceful, and it had curved drawings etched in the wood showing creatures of the night, Vampires and werewolves. On the top of the casket was a glass lid that showed the inside where the body of a woman was held. She was unearthly with her beauty she even put Aphrodite to shame. She had pale skin, long straight black hair and luscious red lips. She wore a floor-length black dress made of the finest silk. Out of her back sprouted black feathery wings. On the lid there was a carving of what was clearly the woman's name, Nyx, the primordial of night.

The second casket was ebony like the doors but depicted all most crude drawings of daemons and devilish creatures. The casket was larger than the Nyx's and held a man that was unearthly as her. His skin was just as pale but black demonic tattoos marred his flesh making the skin look paler **(A/N is that a word?)**. The man's hair was also black but his head had red curved horns. He too had wings but he had a red tail that curved and ended in a barbed head. On the glass lid it had the words, Erebus, primordial of darkness.

The last casket, if you could call it that was made of onyx and had pictures of death and torture, but they were not elegant like Nyx's casket but crude like Erebus's. Inside held another man. This man was unlike the others whom were noticeably brother and sister, he had no wings and was almost transparent like a ghost. He seemed to be wearing a robe of shadows. The lid read, Tartarus primordial of the abyss.

Strazio knelt at the caskets. He lowered his hood to reveal his scarred, pale face and his sea-green eyes that were now flecked with black and red. _Masters, mistress_ he said with his mind as he extended his scenes giving the invitation to connect with his mind.

_Champion_ the hissing voice of Tartarus filled Strazio's mind. _Report your status._

_Everything is going to plan, the temporary alliance will be broken in six months, by then Kronos and Gaia will be permanently out of the way, and the Olympians will be weak enough to take over without disrupting the balance of the universe. _Strazio sent a mental picture of him telling Artemis to run.

_Give us the power you have gained form the moon goddess it should be enough to allow us to have a stronger influence, perhaps even enough for us to awake. _Erebus asked eager for more power.

Strazio strengthened the connection of their minds and began to pour the moon goddesses power into the three caskets, as the last vestiges left him he felt no different than before which intrigued him, usually he got tired from letting go of that much power.

_Mmmnnnmm…_ Sounds of contentment rose from the three primordinals.

_Tastes so good. _Thought Erebus straight to the point.

_Some of the best raw power I've had in ages _Tartarus mused_. _

_Tastes like… liquid moonbeams, Artemis has a stronger connection to the moon than I thought even Selene did not come this close. _Nyx reminisced.

_Will that be all, patrons? _Strazio asked.

_Yes, you may go, Champion. And fight evil but do not be afraid of the dark, balance must be kept. When we rise we will bring Aether, Hemera, Chronos, Ananke, Thalassa, Pontus, Uranus (Ouranos), Phanes and Eros The balance must be restored. Remember our Champion, that with good comes evil, no one is truly good neither can they be truly be evil. Only a combination can allow peace. Gaia upset the balance, all those millennia ago, do not allow yourself to get unbalanced. You stand for the fallen angel, the dark hero who while is not good, he restores peace. _The three ancient deities said together.

**(A/N I was going to stop there but decided you might want more on Strazio and who he has become.)**

Strazio stood up pulled up his peaked hood and left the room still thinking over the fact he had not gotten tired while transferring power, perhaps he was getting stronger, his control over blood magic was perfect, or as perfect as it could ever be as one does not have full control over these types of magic.

He walked straight to his room, maneuvering through the corridors expertly, even though they all looked the exact same, black stone cut in precise slabs so it looked like the corridors was cut directly through the rock. He walked until he stopped at a black door which had a capital S on it in silver.

He opened the door. The room was made of the same black stone. The floor was carpeted with black carpet. There was a black wooden wardrobe in one corner, a black desk, and chair against one wall and a black bed against the other. Everything was trimmed in silver, but in one side of the room opposite the bed there was a fireplace.

Strazio sat down on his bed and took off his throwing knifes, half his daggers, two of his swords, his bow and quiver, and his poison darts, leaving him with one sword, a collection of daggers and a set of black guns. He walked over to the door and then locked it with a silver key that hung around his neck. If you didn't know that there was a door there, you would be unable to see it.

Strazio then slowly lowered his hood and sighed. He love yet hated wearing a hood. The hood added mystery and made him intimidating in a way that could only come from the unknown while he wanted to remove his hood to show the gods what he had become, how in their blindness he had become powerful enough to put them in their place. He would never forgive them for their betrayal, never.

Strazio snarled to himself and, after double checking the door he slipped off his cloak and lay down on his bed, slowly falling to sleep to dream about the gods screaming and begging him for mercy as he slow drove them insane with his tortures.

**Ohhhhh. A very bitter Percy. Biggest chapter so far! Hope you like it. I'm trying to keep you guessing on how and why he was betrayed. I have settled on the idea that he is the champion of Nyx, Erebus and Tartarus and that he is going to destroy the gods and allow the primordials to take over (Obviously not including Gaia). I'm trying to make him good and bad at the same time, if you know what I mean. He's a murderer, a sadist and very dark (And possibly a rapist but I'm still deciding on that.) but he is restoring peace to the world. I hope you see where I'm going with this. That is all, goodbye for now. Thx. **

***Darkmoon111***


	8. Trust and The Hunt

Chapter 8

**Hey peoples, next chapter is up. I think every time I write the chapters slowly get bigger and bigger. This one's the longest yet. I would like to acknowledge my favorite reviewer of last chapter – CountingTheMoon – You have given me some inspiring ideas. Hope you like this. =)**

The throne room on Olympus – 3rd person POV

The gods were arguing… yet again. After three hours you'd think they'd get tired of it or come to some sort of an agreement but no, they were still quarreling. After seeing the memories the gods began to argue, question and blame. Each of the fourteen Olympians had their own theories to the memories; and to Strazio. They had hundreds of possible ideas, from outcast gods to alien species **[A/N Guess who came up with that one ;)].**

Finally, after another ten minutes, Hestia lost her patience. She burst into flames and yelled at her fellow Olympians, "Shut up, this is not the time for arguing, if this threat is true, we could be in serious trouble."

All the gods stared, their mouths wide open. Hestia had never yelled at them like that before; and for her to lose, what most of them thought was almost unlimited reserve of patience, meant that Hestia honestly thought that something was seriously wrong.

"Thank you, now let's all calm down and talk rationally. Athena, what are your thoughts?" Hestia continued.

"I have examined the memories. They seem quite genuine. I would almost believe that Kronos was indeed this close to rising except that other than stirring in Tartarus, which is not uncommon, as well as Strazio's word and memories, we do not have enough solid proof. I have also noticed a decline in monsters attacking half-bloods, this has worried me but there was evidence that it was just simply coincidence, now though, I am unsure. But we must remember, Kronos is a master deceiver, this could be a very elaborate plot. It is not unknown for him to use other people even without their knowing."

Silence spread throughout the room, the tension was so thick you could practically see it. All the gods contemplated this announcement. Unsettled and troubled looks spread through the room. Zeus looked deep in thought, contemplating their options.

Athena stood up and said, "It is possible for us to, maybe-" She hesitated uncertain on how to say her idea. "We could agree to Strazio's plan but keep a very close eye out. Take some precautionary steps to ensure that even if he does betray us or this turns out to be a hoax, he cannot do much harm." She finished looking around nervously for their reaction, she wasn't very sure this was the safest option but it just might be wiser than any other plan of action.

Several gods nodded, it seemed like a good idea, and others, especially Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Zeus and Hera, looked lost in thought. Not one god thought the predicament could get any worse, they were still weak from their fight with Gaia twenty years ago. Most of the original warriors were either dead, gotten too old for full out fighting that was needed for this type of war, moved away or had family. They were not the fighters they were and the next generation of heroes were not anywhere near as powerful or as well trained.

After the war it took five years to sort out the camps and campers. Now the heroes had made one camp but the campers weren't as powerful and had no experience, there was a massive drop in monsters so many of the campers had never had to fight any monsters before, some had never even seen one before.

"It is a good idea except their help mayn't be enough. They campers aren't anywhere near the experience or power they used to have. Last time we had some of the most powerful heroes to exist and pure luck. I'm not sure it will be enough, they are mortals and Heroes are not what they once were." Zeus frowned.

"If I may? I think that we could make the warriors of the second war younger, maybe twenty or so, and allow the seven to train the demi-gods. This will only be a temporary measure until the war is over then we can turn them to their original ages, and the seven can go back to their own duties as gods." Athena suggests.

"Can this be done on such a large scale?" Asked Apollo who had never even considered turning back the clock that much on one person let alone many.

"With the help of Hebe, almost certainly. They can also help us with the Strazio problem, they can keep an eye on him for us."

"It is a good idea. Let us vote? All in favor of having young demi-gods and what's left of the seven released from their duties to help the Demi-gods, raise your hands?"

All the gods raised their hands finding no fault in the idea.

"We shall make them younger tomorrow. Artemis go tell your hunters, and Dionysus, you can go and inform the demi-gods of our decision."

"Yes, father." Artemis said before leaving in a glow of silver light.

"Alright, I'll go tell those ungrateful brats." Dionysus said sullenly before flashing out, leaving the scent of sour grapes.

"Hestia, you say only Strazio will talk to you. Tell him we accept his offer and wish to meet him at the borders of camp half-blood in three days' time. I presume he know where that is?

"Oh. He know alright. I will inform him tonight."

The other gods flashed out in their various ways. Except Zeus and Hestia. Zeus walked over to his sister. "Do you truly believe we can trust this Strazio?" His shoulders were slumped, is face haggard with burden, he rarely showed any signs of aging but he was truly worried this time.

"I think so. He never goes against his word. I have found that in the times I have spoken to him. He has seen much pain and bared more than his fair share of it. He lost everything he loved or cared about. That can turn a man bitter, but he will help us, I am sure."

"I hope you are right."

Line break of time and place

Strazio woke up with a small smile on his face, his wonderful dream of the Olympus's destruction and his bittersweet revenge. He yawned and stretched. He got up and checked the digital clock on his desk which was, naturally, black with a silver. Five hours of sleep, a little more than usual.

Night was a time for doing, he never slept for more than six hours. It was a waste to sleep any longer than that. There were always things for him to do, form killing monsters to gathering intelligence.

He strapped on his weapons even though he knew he wouldn't need them for this job, but it didn't hurt to be prepared. It also made him intimidating, the looks on people's faces; monster, god or mortal alike, when they realized who he was, was simply comical.

Strazio slipped on his cloak and put on his hood. He walked to his door and opened it up with his silver key. Time for a Hunt. He thought with relish.

Time break of time and space

The wind howled through the New York City. A lone man, covered in a black trench coat, walked through the dingy streets. There were no colored lights or people out in this part of town. The man had his hand inside his jacket fingering something hidden by the folds of the coat. He had an unsecure look as he looked over his shoulder. He was anxious to get this meeting over and done with.

He slipped into a side ally and edged along looking left and right, making sure no one was following him. There was a wooden door near the middle of the ally he tried the handle but found it was locked. He fumbled in his coat, momentarily his coat hitched up revealing a flash of silver before he found some keys. He then finally opening the door, inside he crept through the dank, moldy corridors till he came out to a big room.

The room was like a warehouse - high roof, cloudy glass windows in a ring near the ceiling, boxes stacked in piles, plastic littering the ground, wooden beams holding up the sagging walls and a concrete floor.

A group of men all stood in the center of the room conversing in low tones, the man walked over to them, his footstep echoing.

"I have the information you asked me to gain."

A man in a black and white striped suit, presumably the leader stepped forward and looked the lone man's eyes, looking for a sign of deceit or falsehood. Upon finding none he nodded and motioned for him to follow. The suited man walked off to the right, weaving his way through the stacks of boxes.

The lone man followed keeping a close eye out for anything off, anything suspicious. The information he had, many would kill to learn, and indeed, he himself had killed several to be the one to deliver this mind blowing information.

The suited man beckoned to him as he stopped outside a door. The lone man fingered his gun once more before coming close to the man. The man in the suit smiled and said in a rough voice, "Boss is in a bad mood. Be careful. Who knew that the head of the CIA would be so cranky over spilt coffee? Don't say any more than need be, ok?"

The lone man nodded before entering the office. The room was so significantly different to the warehouse the lone man was caught off guard. There was such an air of luxury and wealth that was lacked so badly in the rest of the building.

A man was on a brown leather swivel chair, with the back to the door, the letters CIA was imprinted on the back of the chair. The lone man gulped nervously. "Sir, I have the information you asked me to seek."

After no reaction from the boss of the CIA, the lone man decided to go on with it. "I have found proof that there are divine powers. The Greek, the Roman and the Egyptian gods do exist."

There was still no reaction from the head of the CIA at the desk. The lone man cautiously approached the man on the chair and suddenly backed away, trying to yell but unable. A red stain had spread across the former head of the CIA's chest.

The man scrabbled at the door trying to get out of the room, to get as far away from the corpse as possible. His breathing grew heavy and strained as he tried to force the door open to no avail, it was locked tight. The lights abruptly switched off.

The man's breathing was almost asthmatic. A chuckle emanated from the darkness. Echoing all around the room. A taunting voice derived out of the shadows. "Mortal, you have crossed the boundaries. You are past you're expiry date. Do you know what that means?"

The man shuddered in terror as his life flashed before his eyes, he whimpered as the scenes changed to ones of his friends and family lying dead, bodies strewn across the floor. He watched as he saw his wife screaming in horror before a gunshot was heard and she fell limp. He watched as his children were strung up by their ankles, upside down, slowly bleeding to death, unable to make a sound due to duct tape over their mouths.

He watched as he saw is best friend, driving his car over a bridge until an explosion was heard and he swerved and his car flew off the bridge into the water, the doors locked and his best friend gradually drowned, fear in his eyes.

"Little mortal your time is up. Remember the name of Strazio for you will need it in the Underworld."

With that Strazio came into the man's view and slit his throat, draining his life force.

**Hey, guys and girls and friends and random people. Hope you like it. I will straighten a few things out, in case you were confused by the whole demi-gods turning young again thing. So… where to start, well, what's left of the seven (Everyone but Percy, Piper and Leo) were made into minor gods and goddesses, after the war and Percy's betrayal (You'll learn more about that and the Forbidden warriors in the next few chapters.). The other demi-gods have now aged to be in their thirties, the gods are going to make them young again so they can fight better. OK? R&R please. Thx. **

***Darkmoon111***


	9. Young demi-gods

Chapter 9

**New chapter. Celebration now. (Put on whatever celebration song you like best to play in the background). Hope you like it. (Sorry about the spelling mistakes, last chapter, and it is CourtingTheMoon. Also mortals may play a biggish role possibly near the end, but mostly the CIA thing was just a demonstration of Strazio's power.). Many surprises, and some hints on how Olympus thinks of Percy and how what happen at his betrayal.**

3rd person POV … again.

Strazio walked into his room. Killing mortals was a boring chore but it had to be done. Their power was so small it was pathetic. Even the weakest demi-god was ten times stronger than any mortal.

Strazio sighed before closing the door of his room, automatically locking it with the silver key around his neck. He walked over to his desk, weapons still on him, and opened a draw. He withdrew a well-thumbed, black writing book and a black foundation pen.

He opened the book up and flipped the pages that were filled with ancient Greek, Latin and an even older script that was unknown to mortals, and indeed barely known to the Titans, let alone the Olympians. He turned to a black page and wrote down the incident. He checked his watch and wrote down the time.

Suddenly a fire erupted at the fireplace. Hestia's face was in the flames calling his name. "Strazio, are you there? We need to talk."

Strazio walked over to the flames and sat in front of them, knowing this was the only way for Hestia to see him.

"Hestia, is this about the Artemis incident?"

"Yes. Zeus called a meeting and they have agreed to your help."

"Good. I suppose they have decided to have _them_ keep an eye on me."

"Yes, please don't kill them. They will be needed in this war."

"Alright, but if they try anything, I will not hesitate, I still hate them and will not take even the smallest of insults from _them_."

"I understand. Be careful, you are the only hope we have left. Remember, revenge is not always the way, it can lead to bitterness and form there, hate. Do not let your emotions cloud your judgment."

Strazio nodded. "I know. We cannot afford for mistakes in this war, but they will pay from what they have done."

Hestia sighed, knowing there was no way to change his mind once it had been made up. She had tried many times before with no results, wry she smiled and changed the subject, "Zeus has decided to ask you to come to Half-blood hill in two days."

"We will come but we will not stay; I do not have enough time to spare and my duties will keep me elsewhere. I also ask you to make sure Zeus knows this, I will take no orders from him or the council - I do not want to have him throw a tantrum when I will not do what he asks"

"Okay, I will inform Zeus that you have been informed of the council's decision. May hope be in your heart."

The flames died down and Strazio was left sitting at an empty fireplace.

He stood up and, without bothering to put up his hood, opened his room's door and walked out. As he navigated the black tunnels he smiled evilly to himself, he had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

Line break of time and space

Olympus was unusually grave. The white marble seemed to have a gloomy atmosphere. The Demi-gods of the two wars were together, huddled against the coldness of the world around them. Annabeth, Jason, Hazel and Frank stood tall. They were nervous as the demi-gods afore them but gave no visible sign. They were just as unaware to what was about to unfold. They had all just been summoned to the throne room.

The Demi-gods were whispering in hush tones as they walked slowly through the courtyard to the throne room of Olympus. The air of nervousness and unease grew as the Demi-gods got closer and closer to the doors of the throne room. They dawdled around, fidgeting their weapons.

The feeling of anxiousness, tapped away at the edges of their minds, ever since the war with Gaia they were more edgy than other half-bloods but this feeling took it to a whole new level. Some recognized it as the feeling before the 2nd Titan war and the 2nd Giant war.

The throne room doors opened to reveal the Olympians, many of the minor gods and the Hunters. The Olympians sat on their respective thrones, the minor gods were gathered around in a group to the side of the throne room, near the hearth and the hunters were around Lady Artemis's silver glowing throne.

Immediately they knew something was wrong. The tension in the air was palpable. The Olympians looked greatly unsettled, the minor gods were throwing apprehensive looks and the Hunters were alert and uneasy, with their bows out, as if they thought they would be attacked any second.

"Demi-gods of the second Titan war and the second giant war, Minor gods and fellow Olympians. We have gathered here to discuss a rather unsavory situation we all are in. There have been some disturbing developments recently… and we need to… hmmm… discuss with all of you the… ah… options we have available. Athena and Artemis, please explain the situation."

Artemis stood up and said, "I and my hunters were attacked by Strazio."

Immediately all the minor gods and demi-gods began whispering among themselves. Annabeth stood forward.

"So he does exist? I thought, although there was a small amount of proof, there was not nearly enough to prove his existence. Why, if it is indeed him would he attack the hunters, what does he stand to gain, it does not fit with the little information I have gathered on him and his warriors."

"He stands to gain allies for the upcoming war, with Kronos and Gaia. He claims that they will soon rise and attack us. He also claims he can take on the titans and Gaia but needs us to hold off the monster army. We are fairly certain he is telling the truth on both accounts. He is also right, that if this is the case, we cannot defeat them without help. The council has come up with a plan that will minimize the risk of agreeing with Strazio." Athena answered.

"The plan is to make the demi-gods of the two wars younger, about the same age as they were at the last war. This will triple the amount of demi-gods we have. We also will release what is left of the seven from their godly duties to train the demi-gods." Athena continued.

Everyone nodded understanding the wisdom of this proposal.

"Hunters you will continue to stay at Camp Olympus, it is too risky for you to be out hunting while the threat of Titans and Gaia looms over us." Artemis looked at her hunters daring them to disagree

"Yes, milady, we shall stay there but we warn that we will not tolerate any nonsense from males." Phoebe said the last word in undisguised disgust.

"I would not expect any different." Artemis turned to the demi-gods, "You have been warned."

The demi-gods males visibly flinched and several of the gulped remembering the last time the hunters came to camp; while the females smiled, amused at the male's misfortune.

Hebe cleared her throat, "I think with the help of Hecate and Athena I will be able to do this in about five minutes. How long will they need to be young for? If it is any more than six months I will be unable to hold the spell."

"Six months should be more than enough. Kronos plans to hit the demi-gods fast and hard. He understands their value now, he will use much of his power to destroy them, as soon as he has enough power he'll hit them good and hard. He won't spare any of them, annihilation, obliteration, extinction, eradication, extermination, termination, massacre, elimination, abolition, turn to rubble or in other words total destruction." Athena

"Raze." Annabeth said quietly. Almost all the Greek demi-gods and gods froze, paled and stared at Annabeth knowing exactly where she got that word from.

"Umm… well we beat them last time, can't we do so again?" Asked Travis, looking at everyone else in a vain attempt to change the subject. No one bothered to answer, they were all still thinking about the Great prophecy of the children of the big three as it was known as now.

"What's with the loathing to the word raze?" Connor said proudly, finally finding the right context to use the word 'loathing' in.

"Before the prophecy of seven, there was another prophecy, this one predicted a demi-god of the big three who had reached sixteen, dying in order to save or destroy the world, or at least that's what we thought." Annabeth said slowly.

"What you thought?" Jason prompted his girlfriend further.

"Yes, what we thought the meaning to the prophecy was that. We were wrong but not by much. The prophecy was as follows;

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_A hero's soul, a cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus preserve or raze_

**(A/N I haven't actually got the book with me and so if it's slightly off, sorry. Please tell me if it's right or not, once again I'm only going on memory here.)**

We thought it meant that, _He _would die destroying or attempting to destroy Kronos, but actually it was about his choice whether or not to give Luke, the host of Kronos, a knife to kill himself, and thus scattering Kronos's essence."

No one had to ask what she meant by _He_, no one was allowed to say his name. The gods still got very angry at the mention of the Traitor, as he was now known. He was the ultimate source of embarrassment to the gods. Poseidon's eyes darkened at the thought of the name of his treacherous, back-stabbing, manipulative son.

They all flashed back to the day they found Percy at the edge of Tartarus looking in and talking to someone or something, mentioning Gaia many times, and them making the symbol of the primordials with his hands before turning away, darkness clear in his eyes. The gods froze in place, they had only ever seen that sign a few times, even the titans rarely spoke of it, from what they had worked out, it meant the ultimate servitude of all primordials.

Everyone heard him say, 'They will realize the truth soon. Olympus is too weak to withstand another war. If they are smart they will be able to keep their domains, if not, well, Tartarus isn't too bad, once you get used to the darkness. Maybe then, they will see the error in their ways.'

After that, the gods burst out of their hiding place and surrounded him with gold and bronze chains, he began to glow a violent black and green and red light, the gods panicked at his power, he was as powerful as a titan, and then proclaimed him a traitor and pushed him into Tartarus, as fast as they possibly could. As he fell, we all saw the hatred and anger in his eyes.

Travis cleared his throat, "As I said before, we beat them last time, can't we do so again?"

Everyone came out of their revive and some shook their heads trying to clear their minds.

"We don't have a prophecy, the whole future is uncertain, we have tried to ask for a prophecy from Apollo and through Rachel to the oracle of Delphi but so far nothing. It's almost like the future has so many possibilities that nothing can be predicted, almost like our fate lies with someone who is out of the fates control." Athena acknowledged.

Silence reigned through the Throne room of Olympus. No one knew how to react to that particular proclamation.

Hebe coughed and said, "I can turn the demi-gods young now, how would you like me to do it, all at once, in groups, or individually?"

"All at once would be best." Athena supposed.

"Alright, get close together demi-gods because this is going to be one hell of a spell." Hecate smiled.

The demi-gods gathered together in one group, trying to squish into the smallest possible space, they had all heard the stories of Hebe and Hecate's spells gone wrong. A circle of white light, barely encircling the demigods, burned on the pure white marble floor. A silvery curtain of light rose up and encased the demi-gods, hiding them form sight.

The screen of light shimmered and then faded to revel the demi-gods, now twenty years old. The demi-gods looked very disorientated and stumbled around for a few seconds, trying to gain a hold on their surroundings. After a few seconds of respite the demi-god's minds were clear and they began to examine their own bodies and that of those around them.

Murmurs rose from the crowd of minor gods and even from some of the Olympians, Hebe and Hecate worked magic, in a manner of speaking. Not a single demi-god was missing a limb or changed a funny colour. All in all it looked like a complete success.

"Now, to release what is left of the seven so they are able to train the campers." Zeus announced.

The minor gods, gathered in front of their King. He stood up and waved his hands over the minor gods and said, "Annabeth Chase, goddess of architecture; Jason Grace, god of lightning strikes and heroes; Hazel Levesque, goddess of precious metals; and Frank Zhang, god of shape shifting; I, Zeus, Lord of the Sky, release you from you're godly duties to Olympus and the underworld, to assist the demi-gods in the upcoming war."

A glow swathed the said minor gods and as it paled, the minor gods looked pretty much the same but all the gods nodded as if something happened. As if on cue the minor god's aura's faded and then changed, by some instinct, anyone watching would be able to tell that they had been released from their duties of being gods of Olympus but still tell they served Olympus.

"Now, tomorrow Strazio agreed to meet us at half-blood hill. I want the entire camp to be ready and message us when he comes. Is that understood?"

"Yes, father." Said Jason, "We will be ready."

**Done. Complete. Finished. Resolved. Concluded. Decided. Over. Ended. Terminated. Chapter 9 is now up. I thank you all for being such good and avid readers. REVIEW and tell me what you make of this chapter. **

***Darkmoon111* **


	10. The Forgotten Warriors

Chapter 10

**Wow. I just looked at my Authors note for the beginning of the last chapter. It makes no sense, at all. So sorry. And please note that I am a horrible speller, so if there are any spelling mistakes, I'm really sorry.  
And in answer to Percabeth Fan Extrodinare - Percy will be slightly insane, so yes he will be a bit bloodthirsty.  
Blackcurse11 – thanks. I'm very glad it's correct.  
True Bacca – Yes, you may use Strazio for your own story as long as you acknowledge that Strazio Belongs to me. He is my character.  
Anywayyyyyyy… Double digits! Yay. For this special event - THE FORGOTTEN WARRIORS ARE REVEALED. Hope you like. =) **

Camp was in turmoil; campers rushed in every direction carrying differing weapons and various pieces of armor. Annabeth and Jason stood by Thalia's pine, talking about the day's events. Hazel and Frank were supervising or at least trying to gain some order over the panicked half-bloods.

The atmosphere was filled with anticipation but with an underlying feeling of uneasiness. No one knew quite what was going to happen today, most of the campers had only heard murmurs and rumors of Strazio, they only had heard the barest traces of him, whispered round the campfire.

The older and more knowledgeable campers had heard more and what they had heard of him, scared them. If only a tenth of the dark stories told about Strazio were true, then he was one of the most bloody, sadistic and devious man ever to walk the earth, that was if he was in fact a man; if you believed some of the darker rumors you might just almost believe he was not.

The myths, often told by campers whom had proclaimed to know someone who had met him or knew someone who had said that they knew someone who had said they had met him, always started at night and always ended with a person killed by Strazio. The middle, however, varied with torture to rape to monsters being hunted.

One thing that was always the same, was the eventual method of kill, a slit throat or an arrow in the neck, with Strazio draining the life force of the mortal, monster or divine being, the last words the being hears is Strazio telling them to remember his name. Then Strazio and his forgotten warriors fade into the shadows leaving no clue of their existence.

Line break of Space

Strazio paced in front of the forgotten warriors, his hood down, cursing in an ancient tongue that was older then the gods of Olympus and Kronos and his Titans. He had just found out that Kronos had reformed faster than he thought, making him at almost full form, and on top of that, he was planning to attack after the meeting between him and the gods at Half-blood hill, and then blame it on him.

Strazio cursed yet again, his sea green eyes flashing angrily, how could the gods have been so careless? They let they information of their alliance slip into the enemies' hands, this set back his plans and meant the Titans would not be such a push over as they should've been, he wanted to save his a majority of power for Gaia.

Stupid gods, this incident might just be enough for Gaia to work out what he was, if he faced the titans together he would have to use powers that might give away his position, and thus his weakness, Strazio seriously hoped it would not come to that. He would be forced to use powers that scared him, let alone the victim at the receiving end.

The forbidden warriors shifted uneasily. It was not good to be near Strazio when he was angry, his aura made you wary most of the time but when he was angry, you wanted to run in the opposite direction screaming for mercy. He was also highly prone to excessive bouts of unnecessarily, but very brutal, violent acts.

One man, at the beginning of the line, put down his hood. His pale skin, black -almost oily- hair, and onyx eyes marked him as a son of Hades, Nico Di Angelo.

Nico walked up to Strazio and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, dude, it is not as bad as it seems. We will simply rely on the Olympians more. We can take out the Titans and the Olympians with their favorite children can take out the giants."

Another forgotten warrior, the next in line after Nico, a man by his silhouette, stepped forward and lowered his hood. His longish blond hair swept over one side of his face, his pure cerulean blue eyes and face marred by long, but clearly old, silver scar – Luke Castellan.

"That was practically the plan anyway, as long as we are careful we will still have the advantage. The only real danger would be Gaia figuring out who we are and who were working for."

"We'll be fine." A woman and a man dropped their hoods. The woman was beautiful, with long blond hair and pretty sapphire eyes, on her hand there was a glistening band of gold with a perfect diamond. The man had dark skin, his arms bulged with muscles and his dark brown hair was cropped short – Selina and Charles Beckendorf.

"Anyway, by then we should have enough power for the other Primordials to rise, we'll be unstoppable." A woman near the end, lowered her hood. Her stringy brown hair and muscular body marked her as a warrior – Clarisse La Rue.

"Don't get cocky, anything can happen but like Luke said if we are careful, there should be no problem." Another woman stepped forward, she followed the others example and took off her hood, her olive skin, long black hair and onyx eyes – Bianca Di Angelo.

Strazio ran his hands through his thick black hair and sighed, exasperated, "Mmmmmmm… I suppose you could be right."

"Of course we're right, we don't have your incredibly pessimistic brain." A woman stepped forward, pushing Nico away, and hugged Strazio. Her face was like a Persian princess, all that was lacking was a circlet or crown, her obsidian eyes and her luscious dark hair discerned her as Zoe Nightshade.

The rest of the forbidden warriors pulled their hoods down. Five men, two women and one Cyclops were revealed. Ethan Nakamara, Leo Valdez, Chris, Michael, Lee Fletcher, Thalia Grace, Piper Mclean and Tyson.

"Sorry guys, I'm quite worked up over that whole Olympian thing." Strazio rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He flipped up his hood and said, "Time to hit the road, or in our case the shadows."

**Yay. Finished this chapter. Did you like? I hope so. Took me ages to write. I know it's pretty bad, but I hope you like anyway. So… now that the forgotten are reveled they will be on their way to Camp Half-Blood, (I decided that the merged camps would just be called Camp Half-Blood as it's more universal for both camps). REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

***Darkmoon111***


	11. Strazio At Camp

Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry, I know it's a day late, please don't kill me. And I just want to say that I am loving the reviews and, hopefully by now you realize I update once a week, on the weekends. Please don't ask me to and I quote "Write the next chapter already." I have a life, school and other stuff. BUT that doesn't mean no more reviews. I am very glad that many of you are commenting on how you like Dark! Percy. Mmmmmmm… I got nothing else to say here, really, So on with the chapter. :) **

Dark, rain-filled clouds quickly gathered over camp Half-Blood, blotting out the sun and the sky, with them came ominous gloom and the foreboding sense of destruction. Shadows collected at the base of Half-Blood hill, growing darker by the second, slowly opening a portal to Erebus's realm.

A cool breeze swept through the cabins, pulling across the sound of a conch shell, which signaled a meeting of all half-bloods. The gust picked up leaves and swirled them around, as they twisted and turned they flew by Half-bloods who were all fighting the icy wind, making their sorry way to the via principia.

Outside the great wooden doors that were adorned with carvings of famous heroes, almost all the campers stood, 300 in all, both Roman and Greek. Huddled against the cold, they waited for the doors to open, allowing entry, away from the vicious, frosty gale.

As the great entrance opened, the demi-gods rushed forward – pushing, shoving, fighting, jostling, shunting, elbowing, heaving, moving, pulling, and scratching – attempting to escape the blustery weather.

Inside the Via Principia, the half-bloods fanned out into their different cabin groups. Their cabin leaders, two for each of the cabins – one Greek and one Roman - stepped to the middle of the room and walked up to a marble table that was set up.

Chiron, Lupa, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel and Frank were gathered at the head of the table, after a few moments of hurried conversation, Annabeth and Jason stepped forward.

"Everyone, please calm down and be quiet, we have something to announce." Annabeth said magnifying her voice over the crowd's constant chatter. When the talking had generally stopped, Annabeth and Jason shared one long look, before Jason started to speak, "As I'm sure most of you have heard, today, a certain ally is coming to help us in a war that we think may be coming." Jason stopped, grimacing as if it caused him physical pain to admit this. "The ally is Strazio."

This statement caused an outbreak of whispers and murmurs. Chiron, seeing that the campers were talking slammed his left front hoof down on the table causing a resounding clap of hoof on marble. Annabeth stepped forward, "He is coming to camp today and we suspect it will be soon, due to the lack of sunshine. It is said he prefers the dark."

Yet another, louder this time, epidemic of quiet talking endured before Lupa snarled effectively shutting everyone up.

"We want all of you to be on guard, DO NOT trust any of the forgotten warriors, particularly Strazio. For obvious reasons, do not try and mess with them. They will not appreciate it. According to Lady Artemis and her hunters, some of the legends about the Forgotten warriors and predominantly myths on Strazio."

Once again a, even louder, eruption of conversation broke through. No matter how much Chiron, Lupa, Jason and Annabeth tried to bring order, they kept up the chatter and gossip. They was simply too much to ask of an overly ADHD crowd of demi-gods, to stay quiet.

After about five minutes of constant chatter, Frank and hazel exchanged glances, after a quick conversation, Frank turned into a dragon and roared, shocking everyone so much they stopped talking and stared at him. Frank was well known for being a gentle person. He rarely, if ever found the need to scare others into shutting up.

It was then that the reality of the situation hit the demi-gods. Another war, one they might not win. An uncertain future, there was no vain hope resting on a prophecy. The situation was so bad the gods were calling in the help of a well-known killer, rapist and, to use the horrible cliché, terrorist.

Hazel stood up in front of the demi-gods and evenly stated, "We must all remain calm, let's all go out in an orderly fashion and wait by Half-blood hill. I can feel the shadows stirring, like before a child of death shadow walks but on a larger scale and for longer. He is coming."

The demi-gods all stared wide eyed, before moving out of the Via Principia, almost in a state of shock. Not one demi-god talked, they all had clenched jaws and set faces, they stood in the cool wind waiting for Strazio and the Forgotten warriors. They were like zombies, it was as if another being had taken over their bodies.

Annabeth and Jason went off to message the gods and Chiron, Lupa, Frank – now, not a dragon - and Hazel stood with the demi-gods, waiting.

Line break of space

Strazio readied the shadows around him. All the Forgotten warriors could Shadow walk but because of the magical borders of camp, he would shadow walk them all with the assistance of Nico. He did not wish to leave half of a Forgotten warrior behind. It would ruin his reputation.

The Forgotten gathered together in a complicated formation that to anyone else would look random but to them it showed rank, power and abilities. Their rank was according to their power, abilities and skills.

As the shadows swirled around them, they opened a portal to darkness, the way into Lord Erebus's realm, the fastest, most advanced way of shadow transport. Creating a Portal was hard, used up a lot of power, took a long time and wasn't the most subtle of entrances but it had its advantages, it was impossible to detect at night, it can get through any magical border and was the fastest way to move a large group of people in one go.

The shadows engulfed the forgotten, pulling them through the portal of darkness to Camp Half-Blood.

Line break of more space

The demi-god campers waited in silence before the shadow of Half-blood hill. They watched as the shadow steadily darkened, till it was almost pure black. Slowly shapes began to emerge, first only the shadow of a shadow, which whispered there may be something solid evolving from the darkness.

Like a wraith slowly taking physical form, humanoid shapes formed from the gloom, which by now looked almost mist like, except for the fact it was not white or grey mist, but pure black.

Soon the campers were able to make out details; hooded cloaks, weapons and body shapes. Slowly but surely the Forgotten formed out of the misty shadows. Strazio stood at the front, flanked by Luke and Nico (Whom were, obviously, like the rest of the forgotten hooded).

He walked casually out of the murky darkness, the rest of the forgotten followed and then took a complicated formation behind him, Luke and Nico. He smirked arrogantly at the campers, who were all staring at them as if they'd come from outer space, and with such different lives, they might has well have.

After about ten seconds of continuous staring, Strazio raised an eyebrow under his hood. Stepped forward and said "I presume this is the welcoming committee. Do you have a leader I can speak to?"

Hazel and Frank stepped out of the assemblage and walked up to Strazio. They stopped two meters away and shared a glance.

"I am Frank, god of shape shifting, and this is my wife, Hazel, goddess of precious metals. We welcome you to camp Half-blood."

"As you know, I am Strazio, and these are my Forgotten warriors. I give you a word of warning, I will not tolerate anything that I deem unacceptable, and this includes no pranking, no attempted murder, and above all, no annoying questions."

Most of the campers looked rather wry at that proclamation, the older ones though, accepted his statement, knowing there was nothing they could do to change it.

Annabeth and Jason pushed through the crowd. They walked past Hazel and Frank, neither acknowledging their presence.

"Hey, I am Jason, god of lightning and Heroes, this is my wife, Annabeth, goddess of architecture."

"Good for you, Could I speak to someone who has actual intelligence, I do not feel like being consending today."

Jason stared at Strazio in a state of shock. No one had ever spoken to _him_ like that before. He was the son of Jupiter, the greatest hero of all time, the leader of the seven. How dare this cloaked coward come to _his_ camp and insult him.

"I am a son of Jupiter, the greatest Hero of all time, treat me with respect." He demanded.

Strazio laughed humorlessly. "You know nothing of heroes, kid. You are blind to the true nature of others and stuck in a fantasy that only lasts while you remain ignorant. For respect to be given, it must be gained, Hero" He spat out the last word mockingly.

"How dare you suggest that!" A booming voice rang across Camp Half-blood.

**Finished another chapter. YAY. Hope you like it. Please send me in your reviews and tell me what you think, so I can make it even better. Also, I'm not sure if any of you have noticed but Thalia could never have been the one of the great prophecy as it specifically says "**_A single choice shall end __**his**__ days" _I**t is referring to a guy NOT a girl. Another thing is in the Prophecy of the seven it says the world must fall – which could mean the world as in the Gaea being the earth which is often referred to as the world or it could mean the hidden 'world' of demi-gods could fall meaning the mist disappears. Did you come to any other conclusions other than the obvious? Tell me, and Review. **

***Darkmoon111***


	12. Meeting of War

Chapter 12

**This is a special treat for my readers, I haven't got much time but hopefully you like. I'm very sorry for my lack of posting – my computer had several problems and I really just didn't know how to write this chapter. But I have it done now. Enjoy, my avid readers.**

Zeus flashed down into camp Half-blood, adding a lightning bolt for a dramatic entrance. The other gods simply flashed down into Camp Half-blood normally, not bothered for the theatrics.

Zeus strode across to Half-blood hill, steaming with anger. How dare this man insult his son, the greatest hero of all time, the vanquisher of Gaea. The other gods followed shaking their heads, knowing this was not going to go well.

Jason sneered cockily. Strazio smirked once again, having thought of the perfect insult, "Running to daddy are we? Not very heroic of you."

Jason stepped back and glared at Strazio, "I could take you down anytime, anywhere."

"I'd love to defeat you, but really, it would be a waste of my time, which I have little of. I am here for one purpose only, and it is to speak of the upcoming war."

Zeus stepped forward angrily, but Hestia put her hand on his shoulder, "Peace brother, he is right, we must discuss the war."

Zeus's eye twitched, he tightened his jaw, and then very reluctantly relented. "We will talk in the Via Principia."

Zeus and the other gods flashed out, presumably to the Via Principia. Strazio and the forgotten warriors melted into the shadows, also going to the Via Principia. As they left, the darkness around Camp Half-blood, lifted slightly; the icy wind died down, and some blue sky was seen in the distance.

The campers all turned and trudged in the general direction of the Via Principia, herded by Chiron, Lupa, Hazel and Frank. Annabeth slung her arms around Jason comforting him. After a few seconds of hugging, cuddling and kissing – bringing out all the sunshine and rainbows – they then, collected themselves, and flashed out together.

Line break

The gods sat on miniature version of their thrones on Olympus, as the Via Principia was far too small for the gods to be any higher than human form, in the middle of the Via Principia. The campers walked in, led by Frank and Hazel, and looked around, Strazio and the Forgotten were nowhere in sight. Annabeth and Jason stood beside their parent's throne.

Frank and Hazel walked to their respective parent's thrones and stood beside them. The campers all gathered in front of the thrones in one massive crowd. Chiron cantered in, with Lupa padding alongside.

He whispered in the closest demi-god's ear and the demi-god nodded and murmured to the other demi-gods. The demi-gods spread out, they walked to the sides of the room and grouped opposite the thrones. Soon they were ordered by godly parent, with their cabin councilor at the front.

The room darkened at the shadows at the edge of the room grew darker. In the corner of the room, darkness folded upon itself and twisted to form chairs, and one small throne. Strazio materialized on the throne with the other forgotten appearing on the chairs beside him.

Hades raised an eyebrow at Strazio's manipulation of the shadows, it was as good as his – if not better. Hades began to wonder, just whom had given him these powers. Obviously he didn't, but unless it was a primordial, there was no one else who could. If Percy was with the primordials, was he against him? Was he truly with Gaea? Or was he a part of something even bigger? These unpleasant thoughts filled his mind as he tried to discern the situation.

That was until he caught sight of his brother's fuming face, and almost laughed. Fury was plastered all over Zeus's face, how dare this mortal sit on a throne in front of him. How dare this mortal act like he was their, the Olympians, equal.

Hestia sent a warning look to Zeus and then spoke telepathically; _Be calm, brother. We cannot afford to lose his help, he is far more valuable than you think. Anger him and I fear we will not be able to win this war. _

The other gods looked at Strazio and Zeus unsure of how to react. Athena raised an eyebrow wondering, like Hades at his shadow manipulation. Poseidon also looked strangely at Strazio, he could have sworn that he seemed familiar, like a long forgotten memory, like a shadow of a ghost, like a childhood friend.

Zeus huffed, but conceded, knowing that his sister was right. Strazio smirked and looking at Zeus's red face, he knew exactly what was going on in Zeus's head.

Zeus stood up and announced, "Demi-gods of camp Half-blood, my fellow Olympians and the Forgotten Warriors, we have gathered here to discuss the upcoming war against Gaea and the titans. Let the first war council of the fourth divine war of the fifth age commence."

Strazio stood up and addressed the assemblage, "As you know, we are at war. And when we are at war, we cannot afford to make mistakes, we must use every advantage we have."

Athena raised her eyebrow once again, having a deep feeling of suspicion of what Strazio was talking about at the edge of her mind tapping away. She glanced at Zeus, silently asking for permission to speak, he nodded, granting her request.

"What is it that you speak of?" she inquired.

"You told everyone that we were allied, now Kronos has hastened his return, he will soon be at full form. This is war, I thought at least your so called wisdom goddess would have at least warned you of the consequences. Now that you practically told the world of our alliance, we have lost our previous advantage. If you continue to make silly mistakes, we will lose simply because of words or unnecessary actions."

This declaration sent the room into chaos, most of the gods were stunned that anyone dared lecture them, while the demi-gods rose in defense of their parents. Other more prideful gods held their heads high, refusing to acknowledge Strazio's statement.

After several minutes, the gods and demi-gods realized that Strazio was simply ignoring their protests, finding them unworthy of his attention, the gods realized they could do nothing to Strazio or even say anything because deep, deep down, buried far under their pride and petty disagreements, they knew he was right.

"What makes you say you know of war? What gives you the right to tell us we make a mistake that should not be made in war? Come on kid, tell us why you think you know of war." Ares, being the idiot he his, roared.

"I have spent over ten years in Tartarous, and before them I was an observer of your recent pathetic, so called wars. Massive waste of time, to be honest, the loss of life was pointless. You can't even see through a simple trap. You relied on demi-gods to do your dirty work, and you can't even think of a proper plan without their help. You can't even use simple battle tactics. Are you sure you know anything about war?"

"I am the god of war, kid. I have seen and started more war then you can count. Of course I know of war."

"You might know about starting them, but finishing them, you know not. You only see brute strength as the way to win a war. Against some opponents that is the way, but against Kronos and Gaea, both whom revel in cunning, devious and deceitful plots and schemes. That is not the way to go. You must play the game with them, deceive them, for it is what they last expect."

Athena once again put on her now recurring face of one eyebrow raised. She knew exactly what he was talking about and was thinking the same herself. She had pretty much said the same to the other Olympians in the last war and to Zeus before this meeting. She had talked to Artemis and had come to the conclusion this group had a patron and was given immortality from them, and before they were simply demi-gods. Was this demi-god one of her sons?

Unlikely as she kept close tabs on where her demi-god children were but she could have missed one, as his age was unknown he could have been born over thirty or more years ago, as doubtful as that was.

Ares looked stunned by Strazio proclamation, Athena looked closely at Strazio, unsurprised to see him smirking. Strazio seemed to find the gods and their reactions amusing.

A black raptor flew in from the shadiest corner of the room, which was, naturally nearest to Strazio. Its golden eyes flashing and its razor sharp beak gleaming as it caught in the light of the Olympian thrones. It swooped and landed on Strazio's shoulder. Strazio petted the bird and looked it in the eye, like he was talking to it.

He looked up and calmly said, "Kronos and an army of about 5000 monsters are coming this way."

**Did you like it? I did. I hope you do too. REVIEW and tell me what **_**you**_** think.**

***Darkmoon111***


	13. Battle

Chapter 13

**Get ready for BATTLE because that's what's coming, bibliophiles (It means a person whom has a great love of books – for those who don't know). Blood and gore, coming your way. The last few chapters were too happy in my opinion, but they suited their purpose – so, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Pandemonium broke out in the Via Principia; immediately every half-blood drew their weapons, the gods started shouting and waving their arms about, all the while the Forgotten sat in the corner evenly, waiting for the others to calm down.

Athena stood up and walked over to Zeus, after a few moments talking he grabbed his master bolt and smashed it down into the middle of the room. Instantly, everyone stopped talking and but they did not sheath their weapons. Athena stood up and looked over at Strazio.

"That is impossible they would have to be able to get past the magical alarms set by me and Hephaestus."

"Is that so?" A leer graced Strazio's face. Athena opened her mouth to argue, but was interrupted by a loud blare. The alarms. Strazio smirked arrogantly, a superior air surrounding him.

Athena's left eye twitched. Zeus stood up and said, "We must get ready. Strazio, How far away is Kronos?

"About three miles by my calculations, they also seem to have a demi-god traitor with them who will let them through the magical border. The Demi-gods should get in their armor."

"What of your warriors, Strazio." Artemis asked, curious to see what they, the forgotten, prepared for battle.

"We are ready." Then in a swirl of shadows they disappeared, leaving no trace of their presence.

Line break of Different Point Of View

Kronos surveyed the monster army in front of him. It shouldn't have been a disappointing sight for him, there was excellent variety – Telkines, Laystragonians, Cyclops, hellhounds, serpent woman and centaurs, and there was also three hydras, the Minotaur and a small drakon. **(A/N I can't remember how to spell any of these, so they are probably spelt wrong – please don't give me a million reviews on my bad spelling, I already know I can't spell to save my life – and also it's a bad thing to be reviewed for.)**

But what disappointed him was the looks of fear and terror on the monsters faces as they marched towards the camp. The demi-god who was letting them through the magical barriers had let it slip that Strazio was at the camp right now. It had taken his best death glare and the destruction of the two closest monsters before he managed to get them walking back towards camp, albeit reluctantly.

Kronos couldn't begin to fathom why the monsters were so scared, he had heard rumors of Strazio in Tartarous and rejected most of them as speculation and gossip, made up for a good tale. Why they, the monsters, believed them, was beyond him.

No mortal could hold the power that the rumors whispered of, and no man would stay sane trying to attempt to be, what the rumors said Strazio was. Indeed there was more than one tale, of those who had attempted the feats that have supposedly been done by Strazio – and their fates were gruesome and pitying, to say at the least.

No man could be so deep in evil, they would go insane. The stories of torture, rape and death were just too disgustingly detailed to be true. Some monsters whispered that he was a personification of darkness and evil itself. Kronos mentally laughed, he would prove that Strazio was no more than a coward in a cloak, with no real skill or power. He would show that his only weapons were common cruelty and a very low level of cunning.

Kronos suddenly felt a presence watching them, it was not mortal, monster or divine in any way but simply intelligent – like a Pegasus. He turned his head in the direction he thought it was coming from and saw nothing, he then decided to use a trick he had learned long ago, that always worked, when you wanted to see what was hidden, or what was not quite there.

He slowly turned his head halfway around and looked from the corner of his eye. He saw a flash of black feathers and the twinkle of a golden eye. Kronos swore. That must have been Strazio's bird – Manganello **(A/N Guess What the name means and you will win three virtual cookies :D)**. Strazio used it as a spy, no one knows quite what it could do or how Strazio managed to find it.

Kronos shook with anger, damn It all. After about one minute of talking with his general Atlas, the monsters pace picked up dramatically. Kronos knew that by doing this he would trigger the alarms set by the Olympians, the only way they could have a great advantage in this fight was to sacrifice everything for speed – and try and catch the demi-gods before they were able to set up a proper defense line.

As the monsters advanced towards the camp at a hasty pace, soon the camp borders came within sight. Kronos surveyed the camp in front of him, it was in utter chaos – at least most of it. The only bit of order was the part that Hazel and Frank were surveying – the weapons.

Kronos snarled, he knew that Hazel and Frank were the biggest threats – Jason and Annabeth were incredibly predictable, Frank and Hazel however were not. They had no great fatal flaw – Hazel's curse was gone and Frank's life no longer depended on a stick. There were both seasoned warriors, and skilled ones at that, they would not go down easily.

But all warriors have weaknesses, the Gods and goddesses were unable to directly interfere, only if he directly attacked them could they attack back, Kronos knew if he did nothing, the former half-bloods would be helpless as he destroyed the camp.

Kronos also spotted several silver jackets – the Hunters of Artemis. They would also be a problem, another reason he wanted to take the demi-gods by surprise, it would keep the damn Hunters from getting to a good defensive system so they could rain hell on the monsters with their cursed bows.

The monsters fanned out just before the borderline, hidden in the woods and by half-blood hill. Kronos summoned a curved bull horn and pressed it to his lips, he drew a breath and blew into the horn. A low resonating sound emanated from the horn, it's had an unnaturalness to it that sent shivers up the spine of all those whom heard it.

Monsters yelled, hissed and roared battle cries as they ran from their hiding spots and quickly engaged the closest demi-gods in combat. The screech of metal upon metal filled the air with the underlying, quieter sound of metal on flesh. Screams of pain and agony soon overtook all else but the metal clashing.

Demi-gods and monsters slashed, hacked and stabbed at each other, increasing the chaos of the fray. Atlas and Kronos stood atop half-blood hill, surveying the raging battle below, making no move to help the monsters. Strazio and his warriors were nowhere in sight.

Jason and Annabeth stood on the roof of the Via Principia, making no move to help the slaughtering of demi-gods in front of him. Frank and Hazel were trying their best to help in any way but the ancient laws restricted them from making much damage.

The Hunters were trying to shoot monsters and climb a building at the same time, but were having trouble due to the worst of the monsters deliberately targeting them. Suddenly a Hunter, whom was grasping on a roof top, lost her grip and fell. Her body twisted in midair as she saw the incoming doom of the monsters, whose weapons were raised, ready to impale her. She screamed in horror of her situation, the sparkle of sunlight on metal blinded her. She shut her eyes and embraced for the crushing impact.

**Cliffy… Hope you like this chapter :) I know I do. R&R Thx.**

***Darkmoon111***


	14. Tricks

Chapter 14

**Hey guys. How are you all? I hope you're better than me – which wouldn't be hard. Limited sleep for months at a time does this to you. Can't think very straight at the moment but don't worry, CHAPTER 14 is up. (Virtual cookies to Jester who worked out what Manganello meant – Blackjack :D)**

Breath was pulled from the huntress's lungs as she felt her body being pushed sideways, her eyes still tightly closed, as her imminent fall came to an eventual stop. She soon became aware that she was lying on a rough surface that was layered like roofing tiles.

As she opened one eye slowly and was greeted by a reddish brown colour, typical of the roman housing is the west of the town that centered around the Via Principia at the center of camp half-blood. She opened another eye and realized that she _was_ lying roofing tiles.

She groaned, and with her muscles protesting, she sat up. Through her blurry eyes she made out a black cloaked figure stood beside her, shooting arrows down on the monsters below. The huntress watch in grudging admiration as the warrior expertly picked of the monsters so fast and efficiently, that a cloud of gold monster dust covered the sight of the monsters below.

As her eyes came back into focus she realized that the warrior had stopped shooting and had knelt beside her. The huntress studied the warrior, she was female, wielded a bow and hunting knives, and had throwing knifes and daggers on her belt. The warrior smoothly withdrew a small vial from her belt and offered it to her.

"That was some fall, your ribs are cracked from where I caught you. Drink this, it will heal you." The warrior's voice was cold and harsh, but, it was also melodic. The huntress mentally frowned, something was familiar with the warrior's voice.

The Huntress grimaced as she shifted her weight, she reached up and grabbed the flask and cautiously sniffed it. "What is it?" she asked warily.

"It will heal you." The warrior said, avoiding the question. The huntress cautiously took a sip of the liquid and then choked and made a face, it tasted disgusting. But even as she went to spit it out she felt her weariness fade and her pain lessen.

She stood up slowly, amazed at how quickly whatever was in the vial worked.

"What was that?" She asked yet again. The warrior smirked and said, "It is better that you don't know."

The warrior then pulled out two hunting knifes and jumped of the roof. The huntress stood there is shock, she looked down the five story building, certain that all that she would find the broken body of a Warrior laying in amongst the monster dust, but instead saw the warrior land lightly on the ground, and then run headlong into battle.

The huntress grabbed her bow and began to shoot all monsters in sight.

-Line Break-

Kronos breathed in the death and carnage in front of him, bodies lay on the ground and monster dust clouded over the battle site causing even more chaos and confusion. No half-blood had even managed to get close to him, yet. Atlas stood by him watching the combat.

Kronos surveyed the battlefield, the monsters had made their way into the city, and the fighting was now confided to the streets of New Athens and New Rome. The gods hadn't made a move to stop the slaughter. He spied some of the cursed hunters of Artemis, trying climb buildings, he laughed as one fell, only to be stopped short.

A swirl of darkness caught the huntress and lay her on the roof tops. The Darkness cleared to reveal a warrior, Female, if body shape was to judge on. She drew a bow and began to, literally, massacre the monsters. A dozen fell in seconds. Her quiver never seemed to empty, each monster taken out with precise killing shots; that matched Artemis and Apollo themselves and made the hunters look like amateurs.

The Warrior, then, knelt by the hunter, within seconds the hunter was up. The warrior jumped off the roof and began to annihilate any monster that dared come near her and her hunting knifes. The hunter grabbed her bow and began to shoot the monsters.

Kronos winced, if that was the damage, just one of these so called, Forgotten Warriors could do, then he'd hate to see what they could do as a group or what their leader could do when he was roused. They were going to be a massive problem, if he didn't figure out how to eradicate them quickly.

"One of my best warriors, she is." A voice broke through the Titan Lord's musings. Kronos whipped around and saw Strazio and two of his warriors standing beside him. Atlas drew his sword, and his tunic flickered and became combat armor.

"So, you are the legendary Strazio. I was told that you'd be a threat, obviously they were mistaken." Kronos sneered.

"And you are the famous Titan Lord, Kronos. The self-proclaimed Master of Time. I thought that you were cunning, devious and almost certainly, someone to watch out for." Strazio smirked, before adding, "My mistake."

"I would fight you, mortal, but you are beneath me." Kronos motioned for a drakon to withdraw from the battle field, the Lycarian drakon **(A/N Before you go crazy, I know it's spelt wrong, just bare with me)** roared and lumbered between Strazio and Kronos. Strazio laughed. He clicked his fingers and time seemed to slow.

Kronos watched, strangely fascinated, as a female warrior, wielding a spear, seemed to part the crowds of demi-gods and monsters with some invisible force. The hordes made way for her, any monster whom tried to attack was shot by a group of warriors, three girls and two boys, with startling speed and accuracy.

When the warrior was all but 50 meters from the drakon, she drew back her spear, her muscles rippling underneath her black cloak. She aimed and put all her weight behind her, the spear shot into the air. The spear arced gracefully through the air, drawing a faint, barely audible whistling sound. The drakon stiffened as if sensing it's destruction was near.

The spear buried itself in a small gap, barely two inches across (A/N about five centimeters). The world seemed halt, every monster and demi-god, stopped fighting, turned and watched as the drakon fell. This massive creature, slowly crashed down to the ground, it's scales clinking; it's eyes, not even closed, full of hate and anger. The drakon then slowly began to fade to gold monster dust, it's soul returning to the dark abyss of Tartarous.

Strazio smirked arrogantly, and looked at Kronos, "You really think I wouldn't find a way to destroy your little drakon."

Kronos stood stunned, after a second, he gathered himself, "A daughter of Ares, you certainly have some tricks under that hood of yours, but can you defeat a Titan."

**Yay. Another chapter done and dusted, I hoped you liked some of the fighting, I will go in more detail with fighting in the next chapter though. I have kind of worked out the pairing, guess and win virtual cookies. :D Please Review. Thx.**

***Darkmoon111***


End file.
